Star Trek: la Voie du Docteur
by Maryrin
Summary: (je suis toujours une quiche en résumé, ça ne change pas) : Bones avait d'abord remarqué ses silences, il avait fini par les comprendre et était bien décidé à aider son meilleur ami à sortir de la Friendzone instauré par le gobelin au sang vert… ! Mais les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme prévu… Surtout quand cela implique James T. Kirk. P.o.v multiples, Paring :Kirk/Mccoy
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour, je vous retrouve pour une nouvelle Fanfiction Star Trek ! Le thème prédominant ici étant le loooove, ne vous attendez pas à de grandes intrigues judiciaires ou à des histoires de familles de fifou : juste une petite histoire qui se passe dans l'espace durant la mission de 5 ans et se déroulant juste après Star Trek Beyond dans la timeline.**_

 **Titre :** _ **Star Trek : La voie du Docteur.**_

 **Personnages** _ **: James T. Kirk, Léonard Mccoy ( Bones), Mr. Spock, Nyota Uhura, Pavel Chekov, Hikaru Sulu, Montgomery Scott.**_

 **Résumé (je suis toujours une quiche en résumé, ça ne change pas) :** Bones avait d'abord remarqué ses silences, il avait fini par les comprendre et était bien décidé à aider son meilleur ami à sortir de la Friendzone instauré par le gobelin au sang vert… ! Mais les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme prévu… Surtout quand cela implique James T. Kirk.  
P.o.v multiples, Paring : Kirk/Mccoy.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Prologue : Quand tu as commencé à te taire.**_

Je crois que la première fois que ça m'a marqué, c'est quand tu t'es réveillé après avoir ressuscité :

 _« Oh oui bon, ça va ! N'en fais pas des caisses, tu n'es pas mort très longtemps ! »_ avais-je déclaré. « _C'est surtout la transfusion qui t'a mis dans le cirage_. » Je l'avais ausculté, profitant du fait qu'il était encore dans les vapes : « _T'as été dans le coltard deux semaines. »_

 _« Transfusion… ? »_ avais-tu demandé, essayant d'habituer tes yeux à la lumière, ne comprenant que la moitié de ce que je te disais.

« _Tes cellules étaient complètement irradiés, on n'a pas eu le choix. »_ je t'avais expliqué, continuant mes mesures de tes signes vitaux.

 _« …Khan ?_ » tu avais finalement compris qu'on parlait de l'autre mégalo.

« _Quand on l'a choppé j'ai synthétisé un sérum à partir de son… Super sang. »_ Je m'étais interrompu puis je t'avais demandé, voulant plus te détendre que m'en assurer : « _T'aurais pas des velléités d'homicides ? De coups d'états ? De despotisme ? »_

Tu avais fini par sourire et par me répondre en secouant la tête :

« _Pas plus que d'habitude… »_ Tu avais ensuite plissé tes petits yeux de fouine du mec qui venait de s'réveiller de son coma et qui confondait ses chaussettes et son slip et tu m'as demandé : « _Khan… Tu l'as eu comment ? »_

Je t'avais regardé agacé et m'étais dirigé de l'autre côté de ton lit, te laissant voir oreilles pointues qui t'observait depuis le début :

« _J'y étais pas. »_ avais-je précisé.

Il y eut ce premier silence, ça m'a sauté aux yeux. Vous vous êtes fixés pendant une dizaine de secondes, sans rien vous dire. Tu as souris, un sourire que je ne t'avais jamais vu :

« _Vous m'avez sauvé la vie… »_ avais-tu murmuré à Spock.

« _Uhura et moi on a un peu contribué nous aussi ! »_ avais-je dis sarcastique. Et c'était vrai, le gobelin n'avait fait que chopper l'espèce de mégalo pour le mettre sur ma table d'auscultation. Sans Uhura, cet abruti l'aurait tué.

« _Vous m'avez sauvé la vie capitaine, ainsi qu'à tout notre équipa… »_ Oreilles pointues avait tenté de te remercier aussi. Ne faisant cure de mes protestations.

 _« Oh ça va… Ce… Non… »_ tu l'avais coupé. Tu avais fait encore ce fichu sourire et tu avais lâché un « _Merci. »_

Encore un nouveau silence. Il te répondit finalement :

 _« Je vous en prie... Jim. »_

Et là, à cause de cette petite intonation dans sa voix quand il avait prononcé ton prénom, tu l'as regardé avec des yeux transis. Vous vous êtes tût et vous vous avez continuez à vous fixer longtemps.

Au départ, j'avais juste mis ça sur le compte de l'émotion. C'est vrai, tu venais de te réveiller d'un gros coma, tu étais mort en face de lui, vous vous étiez pris la tête quelques jours avant. Voilà, c'était normal en soit que vous soyez si gnangnan.

Le problème gamin, c'est que toi tu l'es resté et que lui non.

De nombreuses fois, je te voyais te taire face à lui. Tu l'observais juste. Le plus souvent c'est quand il faisait référence au lieutenant Uhura. Tu te baignais alors dans un mutisme total, sans jamais donner ton avis à ce sujet.

Comme cette fois quand nous étions prisonniers d'Altamid. Où Scott avait réussi à nous téléporter jusqu'à l'ancien vaisseau. Tu t'étais jeté sur Spock, réclamant qu'on le soigne et ne discutant de rien d'autre. Quand il avait désiré faire partie de l'équipe de terrain, citant comme raison Uhura, tu t'étais tût, encore. Comme un abruti, j'avais même dit :

« _Et bien ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas l'élu de son cœur ! »_ en commentant le collier de lieutenant qui lui servait de balise GPS.

Je t'avais regardé, fier de ma petite blague et tu avais eu ce regard triste, tu avais fixé le sol et je crois que c'est là que j'ai compris. Mais la situation était tendue, notre équipage était en danger. Je n'ai pas pu me poser sur cette idée.

En rentrant de mission, après avoir organisé ta petite fête d'anniversaire : j'ai pu t'observer. Tes yeux allaient naturellement vers lui, et quand tu surprenais un moment intime entre Spock et Uhura, tu détournais les yeux. Je me suis alors dit que l'intimité des autres te dérangeait tout simplement et que je ne l'avais juste pas remarqué avant.

Puis… J'ai réalisé que tu ne draguais plus ces gamines que tu croisais dans les bars, ni les étudiantes de l'académie ou certaines races Alien que nous croisions en mission… En fait, tu ne draguais plus personnes. Tu te complaisais dans ton célibat et ce – contrairement à avant – dans ton abstinence.

Je pense que c'est là que j'ai vraiment compris qu'il y avait un problème chez toi. Mais je n'avais pas encore fait le lien avec Spock. Pour moi, vous étiez des amis spéciaux. Tu n'étais pas aussi proche de lui que de moi mais ce que vous partagiez était particulier, c'est tout ce que je savais.

Je crois que c'est maintenant, que je te vois adossé à la porte de l'infirmerie pendant qu'Uhura embrasse Spock, couché sur son lit d'hôpital, blessé en mission. Que je te vois ne pas t'approcher, regarder le plafond, c'est maintenant que je comprends enfin bordel de dieu.

Tu es amoureux du gobelin…

Fin du prologue…


	2. Chapter 1: La stratégie de Mccoy

_**Chapitre 1 : Mccoy, le fin stratège**_

Bones observait Jim sans rien dire. Il était face à une situation compliquée, il fallait bien l'avouer. Comment faire en sorte d'en parler au gamin sans que cela ne foute le bordel entre eux ? Car oui, clairement, c'était compliqué d'aller voir son meilleur ami et de lui balancer un « au fait, je sais que t'en pince pour le bâtard au sang vert, mais t'inquiète bro', aucun problème ! ». En réalité si, il y avait un problème : Jim était malheureux et ce n'est que maintenant que Mccoy le remarquait.

Au bout de cinq minutes à voir la tête de Jim – à fendre le cœur – observant les baisers d'Uhura et de Spock, Bones péta son plomb. Non, foi de Mccoy, il ne laisserait pas son gamin souffrir à cause de cette tête de fougère.

« Les visites sont finis, je vais vous demander de laisser le malade se reposer. » ordonna-t-il à Nyota qui acquiesça et qui donna un dernier baiser à Spock avant de partir. Elle passa à côté de Jim qui lui tapota l'épaule.

Bah tiens, non seulement il souffrait en silence l'autre andouille mais en plus il jouait le bon samaritain. Non décidément, le capitaine aurait dû se faire tatouer « _crétin »_ sur le front, ça aurait aidé beaucoup de gens. Bones le premier.

« Toi aussi Jimbo, il faut le laisser se reposer. » dit le médecin chef en prenant son padd afin d'effectuer les nouvelles mesures de Spock. Devant l'air catastrophé du blond, le docteur ajouta : « Roh ça va hein ! il est tiré d'affaire ton second, alors fais pas ta mijaurée et retourne bosser ! »

Jim fronça les sourcils et marcha vers la sortie de l'infirmerie, avant de la quitter il dit à Bones :

« Tu sais que c'est censé être moi qui donne les ordres ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas dans mon infirmerie gamin. On. Sort. Et. On. Se. Dépêche ! » Articula bien distinctement le docteur.

Jim finit alors par sortir et Bones se dit que c'est lui qui devrait se faire tatouer le front. Un gros « trou du cul » en lettre doré aurait été parfait pour lui. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Spock et sur ses relevés et constata qu'effectivement, il allait s'en remettre le bougre. Il lui administra un sédatif pour qu'il dorme quelques heures, il estima sa sortie anticipée à demain matin. Quand le quart Delta commença, il décida de sortir qu'il avait fait ses heures de la journée et à heure 2200, il sortit de son infirmerie, donnant la relève à son remplaçant, déjà là depuis une bonne heure.

Il décida d'aller jeter un œil à la passerelle pour voir si le blond y était encore : il fallait qu'ils causent tous les deux et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Pour ça, rien de mieux qu'une petite beuverie dans les quartiers du capitaine, il en était certain.

Quand il arriva sur la passerelle, il constata que Jim n'y était plus : tant mieux, ses heures étaient finies elles aussi depuis un petit moment. Il décida donc d'aller voir s'il n'était pas dans ses quartiers : au passage, il allait piquer une bouteille de saké à Sulu, lui promettant de lui en offrir une nouvelle à leur prochaine escale.

Il se présenta à l'entrée des quartiers de Jim et signala sa présence à l'interphase. La porte s'ouvrit alors et il vit le blond en train de remplir son rapport de la journée, il lui fit signe d'entrer. Il ne fit pas de bruit et s'installa sur le bar en prenant deux verres.

« …Et ainsi nous avons été attaqué par un mammifère alien doté de 4 membres antérieurs et 2 membres postérieurs, il mesurait environ 2 mère 50 de haut et ne semblait pas hostile, non pourvu de griffes ou de dents. Nous avons supposé qu'il était herbivore et au moment d'approcher, il a chargé sur nous, blessant ainsi le commandeur Spock. Il est actuellement à l'infirmerie et devrait être rapidement sur pieds. Nous avons écourté la mission sur Ak-12B, ayant déjà les relevés et informations nécessaires. Fin du rapport. »

Jim se tourna vers Bones et désigna la bouteille :

« Et bien ! On a un truc à fêter ? » Il s'approcha et prit le saké entre ses mains : « Où tu as déniché ça ? »

Le docteur reprit la bouteille et leur servit deux verres :

« Secret défense. » dit-il. Il tendit son verre vers son ami et trinqua : « Santé. »

« Santé ! » répliqua Jim.

Ils burent chacun une gorgée puis un petit silence s'instaura, pas inconfortable mais… Habituel. Bones essaya de trouver la force dans ce saké de lui parler de ses doutes, mais ce fichu alcool n'avait pas plus de couilles que lui. Il soupira et regarda l'autre :

« Jimbo… » Commença-t-il.

« Hum ? » le blond dégustait son verre.

« Faut que je te pose une question, mais j'pense pas que ça va te faire plaisir. En fait, je suis quasi sûr que ça va être ultra gênant. » Dit-il.

Jim eut un petit sourire et le regarda :

« Non Bones, je ne fais pas d'expérimentation sexuelle avec la plante carnivore que tu m'as offerte. Notre relation est purement platonique… ! » Plaisanta-t-il. Voyant l'air sérieux de l'autre il haussa les épaules : « Je t'écoute. »

« Okay… Bon… » Se prépara le brun. « J'ai remarqué certains trucs récemment et… Et je me demandais si mes suppositions étaient justes. »

« A quel sujet ? » demanda Kirk.

« James… »

« Oula, ça me fait peur quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom, ça sonne solennelle. Tu ne vas pas me demander en mariage j'espère ? » Ricana-t-il. « Parce que tu sais… »

« Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Spock ? » le coupa le médecin chef.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Jim fixa Bones avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Il semblait avoir vu un fantôme. Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers son verre, le prit entre ses doigts, hésita et le but d'une traite. Il expira longuement après et reporta son regard vers son ami :

« Oui. » lui confirma-t-il.

Il y eut un nouveau silence puis ce fut au tour de Mccoy de soupirer :

« Merde… Je suis désolé pour toi mon vieux… » Dit-il. Il s'approcha de lui et tapota son épaule : « ça fait combien de temps ? »

« Trois ans. » répliquèrent le capitaine. « Trois putains d'années. »

Bones cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour intégrer la nouvelle. C'était plus grave que ce qu'il croyait. Il but à son tour son verre de saké cul-sec. Il les resservit alors tous les deux, ne retirant pas sa main de l'épaule du blond, comme soutiens moral.

« Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, Jimbo ? » lui demanda-t-il en rebuvant une gorgée.

« Mettre des coordonnées au hasard dans le téléporteur et prier pour arriver à Hawaï? »

« On connait les coordonnées de Hawaï, pourquoi foutre des chiffres au hasard ? C'est débile. » Le contra Mccoy, devant l'air moqueur de Jim, il continua : « Toi et moi, on va se foutre une murge ce soir et demain matin, on met un réveil et pendant qu'on a la gueule de bois on établit une stratégie pour te sortir de cette situation qui, soyons clair, pu carrément du cul. »

« Je suis d'accord pour la murge. » répliqua le blond : « Mais je ne vois pas quelle stratégie on peut pourrait établir. »

« T'occupes. Picoles et on verra demain. » Il remplit de nouveau son verre : « Ordre de ton médecin traitant. »

« Si c'est un ordre de mon médecin alors… »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils finirent la bouteille de saké pur à deux et s'endormir comme des loques sur le lit de Jim. Quand le réveil du capitaine sonna le lendemain matin, Bones eut envie de le fracasser. Il grogna puis se retourna dans le lit.

Ce fut Jim lui finit par le réveiller complètement en s'asseyant en tailleur et en se frottant les yeux, gémissant d'inconfort :

« Bordel… » Lâcha le blond. « C'est à peine si je sais comment je m'appelle… »

Mccoy se leva à son tour et constata – blasé – qu'ils avaient dormi ensembles. Il peina à ouvrir les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec la tête de Jim : on aurait dit qu'il avait fait un combat de catch avec un klingon.

« Poh… La sale gueule que tu te tires mon vieux… ! » dit-il en s'étirant : « ça fait longtemps qu'on s'était pas mis la misère comme ça… »

« T'as pas vu ta tronche, tu ressembles à un clodo. » brailla Jim, qui vivait mal sa gueule de bois : « On est des pauvres cons… Quelle idée de se foutre une murge pareille… ! »

Puis Bones mit le doigt dessus : en fait si, il y avait bien une raison.

« Arrête de râler, on doit réfléchir à une stratégie de dé friendzonnage avant d'aller bosser. » il regarda le réveil de Jim : « Ce qui nous laisse dix minutes pour y réfléchir sérieusement et quinze à essayer de nous préparer pour pas qu'on nous prenne pour des cadavres pendant le service. »

Jim s'étira puis sembla se rappeler de cette fameuse idée de stratégie. Il se recoucha dans son lit déclarant en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller :

« Les stratégies ça craint. J'suis friendzonné et il est en couple, autant dormir dix minutes de plus. »

Mccoy s'énerva alors, sa gueule de bois n'aidant pas non plus :

« Tu fermes ta gueule et tu bouges ton gros cul de ce lit. » Brailla-t-il. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'au duplicateur. Il leur fit deux cafés et les posa sur le bar où un cadavre de bouteille et leurs verres trainaient encore : « J'ai dit : bouge ton gros cul et viens ici, sale gosse ! »

« Mon cul est moins gros que le tiens, connard ! » * répliqua Jim. Mais il se leva quand même, marchant jusqu'à sa chaise où il posa ses fesses. « Vas-y, expose-moi ta stratégie à la con, que j'aille me rendormir. »

Bones se dit qu'ils étaient trop vulgaires de bons matins et décida de calmer le jeu, il fourra le café de Jim sous son nez et déclara :

« Alors écoute ma fraise des bois, je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de se balancer des noms d'oiseaux à la figures maintenant. Et je n'ai pas encore de stratégie, on doit en discuter ensemble. »

Jim soupira puis but une gorgée de café :

« Je te l'ai dit, Bones ! » se plaignit-il. « Il n'y a de stratégie à adopter : je suis dans la friendzone et il est en couple depuis des années. C'est mort pour moi. Je ferais mieux de passer à autre chose… »

Mccoy soupira à son tour :

« Si tu étais capable de passer à autre chose, tu aurais pas passé les trois dernières années à jouer à la sœur Dorothée. T'es du genre à sauter un peu tout ce qui a une paire de nichon et de longues paires de jambes. » il le désigna du doigt, d'un air accusateur : « Si tu as pas pu te sortir oreille pointue pour te taper une nana en trois ans, alors je doute sérieusement que tu puisses passer à autre chose aussi facilement. Voilà ce que je propose blondie, tu fermes ta gueule et tu m'écoutes maintenant. »

Jim sembla accepter l'idée. Et ferma effectivement sa gueule, Mccoy en fut satisfait :

« Puisque tu sembles déterminer à ne pas te servir de ton cerveau ce matin, voilà ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas aller trouver oreille pointue quand il sortira de l'infirmerie, tu vas le plaquer contre un mur et tu vas lui rouler la galoche de sa vie. S'il ne te fou pas un coup de poing dans les cinq premières secondes, je pense que c'est gagné. »

Jim haussa les sourcils :

« C'est vraiment une idée de merde. » lâcha-t-il en continuant de boire son café.

« Okay. J'admets, il y a plus de chances que tu n'arrives même pas à le plaquer contre le mur cet enfoiré. » Il continua à réfléchir : « Tu peux essayer de te montrer plus subtil. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Jim, finissant sa tasse.

« Tu peux lui faire comprendre tes intentions sans jamais le dire clairement. Comme ça s'il te fou un vent, tu dis que c'était pour déconner et votre relation amicale n'en souffre pas. »

Jim sembla y réfléchir puis questionna :

« Ouai mais, lui faire comprendre mes intentions sans jamais lui dire, ça reste risqué et complexe comme démarche. »

« T'inquiète gamin, maintenant qu'on a la stratégie, on va établir un plan d'action. »

« … Tu m'en diras tant… »

Lorsque Jim arriva sur la passerelle, il ne restait que des traces de sa gueule de bois à peine perceptibles. Il se mit à son poste et donna ses diverses directives. Il observa Uhura du coin de l'œil en train de regarder l'heure : elle attendait le retour de Spock. Et elle n'était pas la seule… Jim avait de la peine pour elle, elle était avenante et gentille avec son capitaine, toujours prête à lui rendre service et lui… Il souhaitait secrètement qu'elle rompe avec son petit-ami. Quand elle sentit son regard sur elle, elle le regarda aussi et lui sourit. Le blond lui rendit son sourire puis continua de travailler.

C'est vers la fin du quart alpha, à 1100 heure que Spock arriva sur la passerelle. Il le salua et salua toutes les personnes présentes. Son salut à Uhura dura un peu plus longtemps que celui aux autres. Il s'installa puis vint voir Jim pour prendre son poste.

« Commandeur Spock, capitaine. Sur la passerelle. »

« Content que voyez de nouveau sur pied, commandeur. Je vous en prie. » L'invita-t-il à rejoindre son siège.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur travail respectif jusqu'à ce que Jim réalise qu'ils étaient dans le quart Beta. Il regarda derrière lui et observa Spock. Il était concentré sur sa tâche et ne prêtait attention à rien d'autre qu'à la section qu'il était en train d'analyser. Il se permit alors de le regarder, se perdant dans ses pensées. Devait-il tenter la stratégie de Bones ? Et essayer de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments sans jamais le lui dire explicitement… ? Cela avait-il ne serait-ce qu'un sens ? Il attarda ses yeux sur la nuque du vulcain, à la naissance de ses cheveux… Cette peau semblait si agréable à toucher, c'est comme si elle l'appelait. Il avait envie de se lever et de venir l'embrasser… Avec douceur et délectation. Puis il se sentit également observer, il chercha la source de ce malaise et croisa les yeux du lieutenant Uhura qui le fixait d'un air d'incompréhension… Ouh… Pas bon, pas bon du tout ça… Mais alors pas du tout de chez du tout.

Il se retourna alors vivement et fixa ses relevés sur son padd, l'air de rien. Cependant il continuait de sentir le regard de Nyota sur lui. Merde, merde et merde… Alors ça, c'était la grosse galère… ! Il espérait qu'elle se ferait une raison et qu'elle ne poserait pas de question et surtout – SURTOUT – qu'elle n'en parlerait pas à Spock.

Il tenta d'oublier ce malheureux incident mais rien n'y fit. Dès qu'il se retournait vers le vulcain, Nyota le fixait avec des yeux plissés. Mouais… Mauvaise idée de regarder Spock travailler aujourd'hui… Il se retourna alors vers son propre travail et attendit la fin de son quart. C'était le début du Quart Delta, à 1700 heure quand il se décida à quitter la passerelle, laissant les commandes à son remplaçant.

Il quitta ainsi la passerelle pour retourner dans ses quartiers et se mettre en tenue de sport, il avait bien besoin d'évacuer. Il entra ainsi dans la salle d'entrainement à 1800 heure et alla spontanément vers le tatami. Il cherchait des yeux un potentiel partenaire d'entrainement quand il tomba nez à nez avec le lieutenant Uhura. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire et lui indiqua le tatami :

« Me rendriez-vous ce service ? » demanda-t-elle poliment.

« Vous servir de punchingball ? » s'enquit-il. Très peu pour lui, même si Uhura était forte, il devrait retenir ses coups. Mais il accepta tout de même, prenant deux bâtons de combat. Il lui en lança un : « Après vous, je vous en prie. »

Le lieutenant se mit en position puis ils commencèrent à faire quelques passes. Pendant l'une d'elle, Uhura lui demanda :

« Pourquoi fixiez-vous Spock tout à l'heure sur la passerelle ? »

Cela eut le mérite de déconcentrer Jim, il se prit un coup dans le mollet. Il lâcha un petit cri de surprise. Il se remit droit et la regarda, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre :

« Je ne le fixais pas. » mentit-il. « Vous vous faîtes des idées. »

Elle contra un de ses coups :

« Je vous ai vu Jim, dîtes moi la vérité. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie. » Dit-elle sincèrement. « Il se passe quelque chose avec Spock ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? » Elle lui envoya un coup de bâton dans le cou mais Jim la para : « Il tient beaucoup à votre amitié. Si je peux me rendre utile, dîtes le… ! »

Jim la fit tomber au sol avec un balayage puis l'aida à se relever. Il ne pouvait pas feindre une dispute avec son second, Uhura irait lui demander des comptes. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire la vérité et mentir complètement était exclu, elle saurait le percer à jour. Le blond commença sérieusement à paniquer. Elle lui assena un coup dans le ventre qu'il ne para pas. Il se recula de quelques mètre et la fusilla du regard : okay, elle voulait jouer, il allait jouer. Il commença à faire voltiger son bâton et vint la frapper dans le flanc puis sur la hanche, il fit ensuite un grand geste pour se donner de l'élan et la fit tomber à l'aide de son arme. Elle se retrouva de nouveau au sol et haussa les épaules, se tenant les côtes :

« Vous êtes doué à ça. » dit-il en souriant. Un sourire féroce. Jim l'aida une nouvelle fois à se relever et alla ranger son arme, se rabattant sur un punchingball présents en hauteur sur le tatami. « Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question : que se passe-t-il avec Spock, Jim ? » Elle vint bloquer le sac à cogner plein de sable pour qu'il puisse donner des coups à fréquence plus régulière. : « Dîtes le moi, je vous le répète, je peux vous aider. »

Jim s'avoua qu'il était tenté de la frapper et de faire passer ça pour un accident, mais il ne le fit pas. Se contentant de cogner dans le punchingball. Il réfléchissait à une histoire suffisamment proche de la sienne qu'Uhura pourrait gober et qu'elle n'irait pas dire à Spock. Il eut alors une idée :

« Je voulais me confier à Spock au sujet d'une affaire… Sentimentale, mais finalement je ne le ferais pas. Je préfère garder ça pour moi encore quelque temps. » Dit-il au lieutenant, chuchotant.

« Une affaire sentimentale ? » s'enquit-elle : cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus entendu parler des histoires de cœur – soyons honnêtes de culs – du capitaine. Elle demanda alors, encore plus doucement : « Vous avez des sentiments pour quelqu'un ? » Elle haussa un sourcil : « Je suis désolée de vous le dire, mais en matière de sentiments et de conseil à ce sujet, Spock n'est pas le plus à même de vous aider. »

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai renoncé à lui en parler. » conclut Jim. Content qu'elle en vienne à cette conclusion. Il continua son entrainement.

« Moi par contre, je peux déjà un peu plus vous aider. Je suis plutôt de bons conseils dans la matière ! » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Pour qui avez-vous des sentiments ? »

Ah ça, Kirk ne l'avait pas prévu. Il baissa la tête, semblant réfléchir :

« Et bien… C'est une personne qui m'est proche et… » Il ne pouvait décidément pas lui dire qu'il s'agissait de Spock, mais il y avait pas de personnes avec qui il avait tissé des liens sur l'Enterprise. Il espérait que cela resterait assez vague : « Je ne peux pas vous dire qui c'est mais nous sommes de bons amis et… Après tout ce temps j'aimerais que nous soyons plus que cela. Il est aussi possible que… Qu'il ne partage pas mes…»

« Qu'il ?! » s'enquit Uhura : « Il s'agit d'un homme ? » elle était très surprise et Jim eut envie de se frapper le front. Lui faire croire que c'était une femme aurait grandement aidé, effectivement. Il paniqua alors. Il devait absolument se calmer et se poser, ne rien dire de trop révélateur. En réalité, il en avait déjà beaucoup trop dit.

« Donc, qu'il ne partage pas quoi ? » demanda le lieutenant en lâchant le punchingball, prise par la discussion.

« Mes sentiments, évidemment. » répliqua Kirk. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il comptait dire à la base mais il était content : cela coupait court à la conversation.

Uhura l'avait senti aussi. Elle récapitula ce qu'elle savait : Jim avait voulu en parler à Spock pour qu'il le conseille à ce sujet, cela ne pouvait donc pas s'agir de lui, ce point-là la rassura, elle n'aurait pas su gérer d'être en rivalité avec son capitaine. Elle réfléchit encore : c'était un homme donc, un bon ami à Jim qu'il connaissait depuis des années… Elle vit alors Bones entrer dans la salle d'entrainement du coin de l'œil pour aller faire son jogging sur la machine et elle eut un flash : mais oui ! Il s'agissait de Mccoy !

« C'est le docteur Mccoy n'est-ce pas ?! » chuchota-t-elle à Jim : « Il n'y a qui lui qui corresponde à tous vos critères… ! Enfin, si on oublie Spock, mais comme vous vouliez lui en parler je suppose bien que ce n'est pas lui et… »

« Oui. » la coupa Jim : « Oui, c'est le docteur Mccoy. » mentit-il. Il préférait la faire croire qu'il était amoureux de Bones plutôt qu'elle fasse le lien – qu'elle aurait déjà pu faire s'il n'avait pas pipoté sur le fait d'en parler à Spock – avec le vulcain et qu'elle finisse par lui en parler. Si Spock devait apprendre ce qu'il ressentait, il le ferait par sa propre bouche et non par celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Oh mon dieu… » dit Uhura : « Je n'aurais jamais cru ça… ! » Elle montra Mccoy qui courrait à Jim : « Vous devriez le lui dire, je pense qu'il pourrait peut-être être intéressé. »

Le blond grimaça : ouai non. Elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude :

« Je ne veux pas faire d'apprendre directe. » déclara-t-il, c'était au moins vrai, mais vis-à-vis de Spock.

« Alors essayez de lui faire comprendre subtilement. » sourit-elle. Encore cette histoire de subtilité, le blond se retint de soupirer. « Commencez déjà par aller lui parler, Vous pourriez courir à côté de lui. Et faire la discussion. » Proposa-t-elle.

« Sans vouloir vous vexez lieutenant, ça fait plus de sept ans que je connais le docteur Mccoy, je passe le plus clair de mes soirées avec lui. Donc je pense sincèrement qu'aller courir à côté de lui ne changera pas grand-chose à nos rapports. » Dit-il en continua à boxer son punchingball, bien décider à ce que Nyota lui fiche la paix, maintenant qu'elle était orientée sur une autre piste.

« Très bien. » accepta-t-elle. Elle regarda l'heure : « Je vais vous laisser, bon courage ! N'hésitez pas si vous souhaitez en parler ! »

Jim lui fit un signe d'au revoir, se forçant à sourire :

« Mais oui c'est ça, compte là-dessus. » dit-il une fois qu'elle fut partie.

Il alla ensuite prendre sa douche, faisant un coucou à Bones au passage, qui lui rendit un doigt d'honneur. Cela eut le mérite de le faire rire et une fois lavé, il repartit vers la cafétéria à heure 2000, à la fin du Quart Delta. Alors qu'il s'installait à une table, Spock vint s'assoir en face de lui. Il lui fit un sourire et commencèrent à discuter boulot.

« Au fait… je voulais vous parler de quelque chose capitaine. » dit alors le vulcain, se servant un verre d'eau.

« Moui… ? » attendit Kirk en mangeant sa tarte au chocolat.

« Je voudrais que vous n'ayez aucune gêne à vous confier à moi. Nyota m'a expliqué ce que vous ressentez pour le docteur Mccoy et soyez assuré que jamais je ne vous aurez jugé. Je ne suis pas le plus efficace en matière de conseils sur les rapports émotionnels mais vous êtes mon ami et je pense avoir une remarquable capacité d'écoute. » Dit-il d'une traite.

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, Jim avait blanchit. Oh merde… Oh putain de merde.

Il y eut une discussion étrange après cela : spock écoutant Jim se confier faussement à lui. Le capitaine remplaçant le nom de Spock par celui de Mccoy, était en train de se confier sur son amour pour son vis-à-vis à lui-même. Cependant le vulcain écoutait attentivement et se permettait de faire quelques commentaires ci et là. Ils terminèrent le repas dans une ambiance de confidence et se séparèrent au début du Quart Gamma, soit à heure 2230.

Jim regagna alors sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit :

« Bordel de merde… ! » lâcha-t-il.

*aaaaah, l'amitié, c'est beau :') …


	3. Chapter 2: Top 5!

_**Chapitre 2 : Top 5 !**_

« Tu as quoi ?! » beugla Mccoy dans toute son infirmerie, dévisageant son capitaine comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait tenter un saut en parachute mais sans parachute. Les médecins et infirmières se retournèrent sur lui, se demandant ce qui pouvait agiter à ce point leur médecin chef.

« C'est pas la peine de le prendre comme ça… » Répliqua Jim doucement : « Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de toute façon… ! »

« On a toujours le choix petit ! » brailla Bones en allant dans son bureau : « Tu sais qui d'autre disait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix ? Hilter ! Kim Jong Eun ! Trump ! Elisabeth III *! Est-ce que je dois continuer comme ça ?! »

« Tu exagères. Je ne vais pas commettre de crimes contre l'humanité… » répondit Kirk en s'asseyant contre le revers du bureau de l'autre : «… Qui est Hitler ? »

Bones se rappela alors que Jim n'était pas une flèche en histoire – en même temps, se rappeler le nom d'un dictateur du 20e siècle, n'était pas chose aisée – et déclara que si : il venait de commettre un crime impardonnable.

« Tu es trop dans l'excès… » Soupira Jim. « Puis ça n'aura aucune répercussion sur toi, c'est juste à moi que ça complique la tâche en soit. »

« Et moi ça ne me complique pas la tâche peut-être ?! » clama le docteur : « Comment je suis censé t'aider à pécho oreilles pointues s'il pense que c'est moi que tu veux pécho ? Hein ?! »

« Je ne sais pas mais… C'était ça ou bien Uhura aurait tout découvert. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille le dire à Spock. C'est à moi de le lui dire et à personne d'autre. » Soupira Kirk.

Bones resta un instant muet, croisant ses bras :

« Okay, allé, vas-y. » dit-il.

« Pardon ? » demanda le blond en se retournant, cherchant à comprendre.

« Va lui dire ce que tu ressens, allé, fonce. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi. » Insista Mccoy, toujours en croisant les bras et haussant un sourcil.

« Mais tu débloques… » désapprouva le capitaine : « Mais enfin, je ne vais quand même pas… ! »

« Alors arrête de dire que c'est à toi de le lui dire si tu n'as pas les couilles d'aller le trouver pour lui dire la vérité ! » beugla le médecin chef, gesticulant ses bras dans de grands discours dramatiques. Il menaça Jim du doigt : « Ecoute moi bien, ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas mon problème car si : là c'est mon foutu problème ! » Il s'avança vers Jim et planta son doigt contre le torse de son ami : « Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va penser le gobelin hein ? »

« Je… » Il sembla réfléchir puis soupira avec force à son tour : « Raaah ! J'en sais rien moi, je ne suis pas dans sa tête ! Il va juste penser que je t'aime et il va laisser couler. Ce n'est pas le genre à se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regarde pas de toute façon ! »

« Tu étais dans le coma ces dernières années ? » répliqua Bones d'un ton très sérieux : « Ou alors peut-être qu'on ne parle pas du même connard aux oreilles en pointes ! Non mais sérieusement ! » Il regarda son ami d'un air complètement halluciné et cogna deux petits cous contre le front du blond: « Allo ?! Il y a quelqu'un ? Non parce que là visiblement, le cerveau de James T. Kirk est en vacance ! »

Ce dernier repoussa alors le docteur de la main et croisa les bras, agacé :

« Un peu plus et je te collais un avertissement ou un blâme, au choix. » dit le capitaine d'un ton faussement menaçant. « Très bien, j'admets que Spock peut parfois se montrer curieux dans la vie privée de certains officiers mais… »

« Mr. ''J'ai des oreilles soniques qui entendent tout sur la passerelle'' est la plus grande donneuse de leçon de ce fichu vaisseau ! » le coupa Bones. « Tu crois vraiment qu'il va te laisser en amoureux transi ? Non ! J'en parierai ma blouse tiens ! »

« Et moi qui pensais que tu avais fini par apprécier Spock… » Soupira Kirk en zieutant négligemment un relevé d'un de ses anciens tests de contrôles : « J'ai vraiment un taux de cholestérol aussi haut ? » Demanda-t-il sceptique.

« Je n'ai rien contre ton second, Jim. » répliqua Mccoy : « Du moment qu'il ne se mêle pas de mes affaires. Et il adore ça : se mêler des affaires des autres. » Il jeta un œil aux relevés : « C'est la date de l'examen andouille, pas ton taux de cholestérol… » Expliqua-t-il désespéré.

Jim haussa les épaules et finit par s'assoir carrément contre le bureau du médecin chef :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles de faire ? » demanda-t-il, semblant épuisé. En voyant le regard de Mccoy, il ajouta très vite : « Outre de lui dire la vérité, par pitié. »

Bones se posa alors pour réfléchir. Il regarda Jim dans les yeux puis secoua la tête, trouvant visiblement que son idée : c'était bien de la merde. Alors il pensa aux options qui s'offraient à son capitaine. Cette bourrique de Jim ne voulait pas avouer ses sentiments : soit. Et l'idée que le médecin avait trouvée était à exclure et à envoyer dans les fin fonds de l'univers - de préférence dans endroit où elle se ferait atomiser par des Klingons – tant il ne l'assumait pas et l'assumerait pas. Cependant les alternatives à ce merdier étaient aussi nombreuses que des Fourmies dans un nid de blattes : quasi inexistantes… Ou mortes… Au choix. Puis il mit le doigt dessus : peut-être que tout n'était qu'une question d'infiltration. Comme Jimmy avait réussi à gagner la ''confiance'' de Uhura, il pourrait passer autant de temps avec Spock qu'il le voudrait, évoquant ses détresses amoureuses et le besoin d'en parler ''entre homme'' : mettant ainsi le lieutenant à l'écart et laissa le bénéfice au gamin de se rapprocher de Spock et de tenter sa chance ! Cette option pouvait même être une solution de repli si les tentatives de Kirk étaient veines : il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il voulait s'entraîner, être prêt ou voir ce que cela faisait ! Spock et sa logique – de ses deux – ne pourraient qu'être d'accord avec l'idée.

Le docteur Mccoy se sentit alors victorieux et il regarda Jim avec une fierté non dissimulée dans les yeux :

« Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire… ! »

Le capitaine Kirk arpentait les couloirs menant à ses appartements : le plan de Bones n'avait pas vraiment marché : ni le premier jour, ni les trois jours qui suivirent. Jim n'avait cessé de proposer à Spock des entrevues seuls à seuls pour qu'il puisse – soit disant – se confier à lui. Mais le vulcain avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Et la seule fois où Jim y était parvenu, il y avait un échiquier entre eux qui empêcha toute tentative de sa part. De plus, ce n'était pas vraiment chose aisée d'imaginer des sentiments que l'on n'a pas. Il est facile de tourner rapidement en rond et se répéter dans ses propos : ce à quoi Spock ne manquait pas de réagir. « _Vous avez déjà évoqué cet aspect-là, Jim »_ ou bien « _Je vous ai déjà donné mon avis à ce sujet »_ ainsi, toute cette petite mascarade avait du mal à tenir debout. Et Jim savait que son second le sentait.

Alors qu'il allait passer le couloir, il croisa la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir à ce moment-là _: Miss je-suis-une-balance_ en personne. Le lieutenant Uhura lui sourit et alors qu'il lui rendait son sourire pour aller vers ses appartements, elle lui barra la route :

« Je peux vous dire un mot, capitaine ? » demanda-t-elle.

Kirk pensa qu'elle en avait déjà dit sept et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en entre plus mais il se força à accepter. Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble et Nyota entra dans le vif du sujet :

« J'ai bien vu que vous essayez d'établir un dialogue avec Spock et d'obtenir de l'aide mais… Je ne pense pas qu'il pourra vous aider. Pas tout seul en tout cas. »

Ah bah tiens, ça l'aurait étonné.

« Je pense que, peut-être, je pourrais être d'une meilleure aide pour ce genre de sujet. » dit-elle gentiment.

Et lui, il pensait qu'il avait envie de la démettre de ses fonctions. Le motif ? Cassage de couilles ponctuel : à peu près à chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole depuis un peu moins d'une semaine. Jim regretta le fait d'être une personne honnête - si on omettait ses rapports quelques peu trafiqués : certains détails n'ont pas besoin d'être énoncés - et dû se contenter de la rembarrer avec gentillesse et professionnalisme.

« Discuter avec Spock m'aide beaucoup au contraire. Je pense que ça a un effet un peu libérateur sur moi. Rien qu'en parler me fait beaucoup de bien. » Répliqua-t-il. « Mais je vous remercie de la sollicitude que vous me portez, lieutenant. »

Le petit rappel de son grade à la fin était un message que Jim lui adressait. S'il avait voulu discuter plus longtemps, il l'aurait appelé Uhura. S'il avait voulu l'inclure dans cette histoire, il aurait prononcé son prénom. Il espèrait qu'elle comprendrait.

« Oui mais Spock ne vous aidera pas à sortir avec… » Elle chuchota : « Avec qui vous savez. » Elle reprit un ton normal : « J'ai de l'expérience à ce sujet. Ce n'était pas facile de sortir avec Spock ! Je peux vous l'assurez ! » dit-elle, visiblement fière.

Oh si : Jim savait très bien à quel point cela pouvait être complexe de sortir avec le vulcain, il se savait très, très bien. Il le savait si bien qu'il n'en était toujours pas venu à bout. Le blond s'arma de son plus beau sourire et s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'ils en parleraient plus tard – tout en veillant à ce que ça ne puisse pas arriver – quand Bones passa le coin du couloir et tomba sur eux. Nyota eut un petit sourire et fit signe à Jim qu'il allait voir. Ce dernier se retint de blêmir et quand il croisa le regard de Mccoy, il le supplia de jouer le jeu des yeux :

« Docteur Mccoy ! » s'enquit la brune avec un grand sourire : « Vous avez fini votre service ? »

Bones haussa un sourcil et regarda Jim : elle voulait son adresse postale et son relevé de note de CE2 aussi ? Cependant il accepta de se soumettre à cette petite mascarade. Il regarda sa montre et répliqua de bonne grâce :

« Il est 2200 heure, je pense que oui : j'ai fini ma besogne pour aujourd'hui » dit-il avec une fausse bienveillance.

« Le capitaine et moi aussi ! » s'exclama-t-elle : « Il me proposait justement d'aller boire un verre dans ses appartements. On pourrait l'inviter, n'est-ce pas capitaine ? »

Elle fit de grands yeux complices au blond qui acquiesça, blasé :

« Veux-tu te joindre à nous Bones ? » demanda-t-il.

Le médecin chef regarda ses deux vis-à-vis d'un air totalement détaché et se retint : c'était foutue sa petite soirée tranquille. Après tout, dormir c'était surfait. Puis il sentait que s'il laissait tomber Jimmy sur ce coup-là, il en ferait une syncope.

« Avec plaisir. » répliqua-t-il.

Uhura fit alors mine d'être appelé sur son communicateur :

« Oh désolée… » dit-elle en le rangeant dix secondes plus tard : « Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester. Spock a besoin de moi. » Elle sourit aux deux hommes : « Mais amusez-vous bien ! »

« Merci, vous aussi. » soupira presque le docteur Mccoy. Le blond se contenta de se taire.

Une fois le lieutenant hors de vue, Bones déclara :

« Elle aussi, dans le genre donneuse de leçon elle atteint des sommets. »

« Dans le genre casse pied aussi. » répliqua Kirk en marchant vers ses appartements, suivit du docteur. « Elle essaye de faire en sorte que je ne passe plus de temps seul avec Spock. Elle veut être là, pour m'aider bien entendu… »

« Bien entendu. » répéta Bones sur le même ton que son meilleur ami. « On va vraiment se le boire ce verre dans ta piaule ? »

« Si tu veux. J'ai une bouteille de whisky je crois. Au pire il me reste un peu de Vodka. »

« Tu prends ton quart à quelle heure demain ? » questionna le médecin. « Je commence à 1400 heure, et il est hors de question que je ne fasse pas de grasse mat' à décuver si tu dois te lever à 0530 heure. »

« Détends-toi pépé » le coupa Kirk : « Sauf urgence, je prends mon quart à 1445 heure. » Il lui tapota l'épaule : « Tu pourras dormir de tout ton sou. »

« On part donc sur une soirée de beuverie sans vergogne. » décida Bones : « Le pépé a cinq ans de plus que toi. Alors on se détend Kirk. » fit-il remarquer alors qu'ils entrèrent dans les appartements de Jim.

« Six. » corrigea ce dernier.

« Cinq trois quart, okay. » accepta le docteur.

« Tu m'appelles gamin depuis qu'on se connait Bones, laisses moi t'appeler Pépé. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un qui ne nous connaît pas croira vraiment que tu es mon grand-père. »

Mccoy le dévisagea alors et prit deux verres, en les servant il déclara :

« Je suis médecin, pas ton putain de papy. »

Ils burent alors la fin de bouteille de Vodka et entamèrent la bouteille de Whisky. Quelques heures et verres passèrent et les laissèrent dans un état d'ébriété conséquent. Après avoir tendu une nouvelle fois son verre vide à son camarade beuverie, il ricanna :

« Tu es médecin, mon médecin qui plus est, et c'est toi qui me fait picoler. » accusa-t-il moqueur en prenant une nouvelle fois son verre rempli. Bones haussa un sourcil et contourna le bar pour venir trinquer.

Il s'approcha alors très prêt de lui et murmura d'une voix suave :

« Non Jim… C'est toi qui m'as invité à partager un verre avec toi. » Devant l'air goguenard de son meilleur ami il ajouta en haussant le ton : « Bah quoi ? T'attends quoi pour me tripoter ? J'croyais pourtant que c'était moi que tu voulais pécho… ! »

Le blond joua alors le jeu avec un petit sourire amusé et approcha ses lèvres de celle du docteur, s'arrêtant tout prêt :

« Salut beau gosse… » Susurra-t-il : « Tu viens souvent ici ? » Il eut un nouveau rire devant sa propre bêtise mais ne quitta pas l'autre des yeux.

« Dans ta piaule ? » questionna Bones. Il but une gorgée de son verre : « Ouai. Ouai carrément souvent même. » Il désigna le lit derrière eux : « J'dors parfois ici avec un mec insupportable. »

Kirk regarda le lit et haussa un sourcil à son tour, faussement indigné :

« Ah ouai ? » il tangua un peu : « Parce que je suis insupportable maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en rapprochant sa boisson de sa bouche.

« J'dirais même que t'es chiant. » affirma le médecin, catégorique. Il déposa son verre sur le bar et reporta son attention sur l'autre : « T'es le mec le plus chiant que ce vaisseau ait jamais abrité. » Il prit également le verre de Jim de ses mains et le déposa à côté de l'autre : « T'es tellement chiant que je me retrouve à devoir faire des trucs pas croyables pour te sauver les miches tous les 1er du mois. »

Son Whisky lui ayant été lâchement arraché, Jim fronça les sourcils :

« Tu fais quoi là ? » demanda-t-il agacé. « Rends-moi mon verre. »

« T'es tellement chiant que je dois passer mes soirées à me bourrer la gueule avec toi plutôt qu'à essayer de mettre Chapel ou une de ces 1500 nanas en uniforme dans mon lit. »

« Tu dis des conneries, on est même pas 600 sur ce vaisseau. » commenta Kirk, se retenant à l'épaule de Bones pour ne pas tomber. « Et ce n'est pas ma faute si te picoler avec moi fait partie de ton top 5. »

« Ça en fait pas partie à toi, de ton top 5 ? » questionna l'autre en se tenant quant à lui au rebord du bar.

Kirk sembla alors considérer la chose et répliqua :

« …De mon top 3 plutôt. »

« Oh, quel honneur. » répliqua sarcastiquement Mccoy : « Tu restes chiant. »

Kirk s'accrocha définitivement à l'épaule de son meilleur ami et brailla :

« Tu pus de la gueule… »

« C'est toi qui pu de la gueule ! » répliqua l'autre très intelligemment, car en soit, ils avaient bu la même chose et de surcroît, exactement la même haleine. « Tu fais chier. On était en train de flirter et tu as tout gâché. » Ricana-t-il.

Le blond sortit alors la tête de son épaule et approcha son visage très prêt de l'autre, faisant alors douter Mccoy : la plaisanterie devait probablement finir. Sinon ça deviendrait gênant.

« Pourquoi tu veux qu'on flirt ? » demanda Kirk et tripotant négligemment le menton du brun : « ça sert à quoi ? »

Bones se dit que son idée, celle qu'il avait eu en premier lieu, n'était pas si mauvaise après tout. Il haussa les épaules et répliqua en enlevant les mains de Jim de son visage :

« J'pensais que si on faisait croire à oreille pointue qu'il y avait du concret entre nous et qu'on flirtait devant lui, ça le rendrait jaloux le bougre. Et qu'il finirait par se rendre compte que tu es plus intéressant qu'Uhura. »

Jim haussa les épaules à son tour :

« C'est pas con comme idée » l'alcool parlait clairement. « Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Ta première stratégie est nulle. »

« Elle t'emmerde ma stratégie. » rétorqua le brun en amenant Jim jusqu'à son lit et le l'étalant sur le matelas. « On en parlera demain, ça suffit les conneries Jimmy. »

« Ouai… Ouai… Les conneries c'est… » Kirk ne termina pas sa phrase, s'endormant dans la minute.

Bones marcha jusqu'au bar et but cul sec son verre puis celui de Jim. Il regarda le blond dormir d'un œil vitreux et fronça les sourcils : depuis quand passer la soirée à picoler avec l'autre andouille – meilleur ami, demeurant un andouille, il le maintenait – était dans son top 5 des bonnes soirées… ? Non… Plutôt dans son top 3… ? Ou… Ou dans son top… Son top 1… ?

Fin du chapitre 2…

*Ouai, j'aime bien me mettre en danger comme ça. Faire des pronostics et tout.


	4. Chapter 3: Crétin congénitale

Chapitre 3 : Crétin congénitale.

« On se lève Bones ! » dit Kirk en poussant le docteur hors du lit.

Quand le médecin chef atteignit le sol, il maudit Jim, ses ancêtres et les ancêtres de ses ancêtres. Puis il se releva doucement, faisant face au blond qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

Le capitaine, encore en pyjama, désigna alors son padd et déclara :

« J'ai reçu un mail de Spock dans la nuit. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il me dit… »

Mccoy grogna et alla s'assoir – non sans difficultés – sur le rebord du lit et fit signe à l'autre que non seulement il n'en savait foutre rien mais qu'en plus il n'avait aucune envie de deviner quoi que ce soit.

« T'es pas marrant Bones. » répliqua Kirk. Il décida cependant de lui lire le contenu du mail : « Capitaine, le lieutenant Uhura m'a fait part de votre départ la nuit dernière avec le docteur Mccoy dans le but de consommer de l'alcool. Je vous rappelle qu'il est formellement interdit pour un officier d'être en état d'ébriété en poste. Etant donné que vous êtes le capitaine : vous pouvez être appelé à tout moment sur la passerelle. Merci de prendre en considération mes remarques. Cordialement, Mr. Spock. »

Il regarda ensuite son médecin chef avec un grand sourire. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil. Bones avait très envie de répondre un « Et ? » médisant et il avait en tout honnêteté du mal à voir ce qu'il y avait de bien dans le fait de se faire engueuler par oreilles pointues. Il ne voulut cependant pas froisser son imbécile de meilleur ami et répliqua :

« Ah oui. En effet. » Dit-il en se massant le crâne.

« On est d'accord que ce n'est pas habituel, hein ? » s'enquit Kirk et sortant deux tasses, commençant à faire du café.

« Te faire enguirlander par le gobelin ? Moi ça me semble très habituel. » Soupira le brun en s'étirant. « Si ce mec devait faire la leçon à la vierge, tu peux être sûr qu'il trouverait un moyen de le faire. »

« Mais il ne l'a jamais fait par email ! » rétorqua Jim en lui apportant sa tasse de café, s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit à ses côtés : « ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas pu attendre que l'on soit en poste ou que l'on se voit en privé pour me le dire. » Il regarda l'autre boire une gorgée de sa tasse en fronçant les sourcils : « Et tu sais ce que ça sous-entend ? »

« Qu'il est passé de chieur à chieur olympique ? » demanda Bones. Jim leva les yeux au ciel et continua comme si l'autre n'avait rien dit :

« Qu'il désapprouve le fait que je sois allé boire un verre avec toi. Il est donc peut-être… » Le blond mit du suspens dans sa voix : « Enfin Bones, fais un effort !»

Le docteur le regarda avec un profond air de pitié : non. Non Spock n'était pas jaloux Jimbo. C'était le plus grand donneur de leçon de la galaxie et il se prenait juste pour la mère supérieure de ce vaisseau. Mccoy était persuadé que ce mail ne sous entendait rien. Mais le visage illuminé de Jim l'attendrit et il haussa les épaules :

« Peut-être qu'il est jaloux, oui. » admit-il. « Mais ne va pas trop vite en besogne. »

« Ouai, ouai je sais ! » répliqua le blond : « Mais admets quand même que c'est prometteur. Ton idée de le rendre jaloux en faisant semblant de flirter serait même… »

« Att…Quoi ?! Pardon ? » Le coupa net le médecin : « Wow, Jim ! Semblant de flirter ? »

« Fais pas cette tête ! » répliqua Kirk en se levant du lit et en allant mettre sa tasse dans le nettoyeur de vaisselle. Il rangea ensuite sa tasse toute propre sur l'étagère : « C'est ton idée, je te le rappelle. »

Kirk croisa les bras et regarda son meilleur ami d'un air accusateur. Comme un gamin à qui on aurait promis une moto et dont les parents - qui se seraient rendu compte de la connerie d'offrir une moto à un ado de quinze ans – lui auraient donné un vélo. Voilà typiquement le genre de regard de sale gosse que lançait le capitaine James T. Kirk à son médecin chef.

Bordel, pensa Bones. Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir dit ça. Ou peut-être que si. Mais il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'assumer ce genre de plan foireux… N'est-ce pas ? Il maudit son lui du passé – complètement bourré – d'avoir mis une telle idée dans la tête du blond et il se leva pour aller vers ce dernier :

« Ecoute gamin… »

« Quoi ? » le contra Jim en haussant un sourcil : « Pour une fois qu'une de tes idées est bonne tu vas la laisser tomber. »

« Crois-moi, cette idée c'est de la fiente de pigeon malade. » répliqua Bones : « Si oreille pointue te voit flirter avec moi qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va penser, dans sa petite tête vulcaine ? »

« Qu'il ferait mieux de se bouger s'il ne veut pas que je lui passe sous le nez ? » répondit Kirk.

« Bèèèèp, Mauvaise réponse. Vous êtes le champignon de cette manche. » Le brun mit également sa tasse dans le nettoyeur de vaisselle mais la rangeant pas ensuite : « Il va se dire qu'il a déjà Uhura sous le coude, que tu es de toute évidence courtisé et réceptif à mes charmes et qu'il n'a aucun intérêt à lâcher sa relation avec sa copine pour toi. »

Jim ouvrit la bouche puis la referma : semblant réfléchir. Okay, Bones marquait un point. Mais que devait-il faire ? La stratégie actuelle ne marchait absolument pas. Il rangea machinalement la tasse du médecin et se gratta la tête en allant s'assoir sur son lit. Le brun le suivit et croisa les bras : le regardant cogiter.

« En fait… Je crois que je n'ai pas la bonne approche. Je n'essaye même pas de le séduire en soit dans les faits. » Déclara le blond. « Je ne fais que glisser quelques plaisanteries douteuses et… Et la plupart du temps Spock ne les comprends même pas. Je n'ai jamais agis comme ça. » Il regarda le brun : « Avec les filles c'est plus facile... »

« Parles pour toi. » le coupa le docteur en levant les yeux aux ciels : tout le monde n'avait pas le charme fou et l'égo démesuré de James T. Kirk.

« Mais avec Spock c'est… C'est toujours complexe. Tout ce qu'il dit ou fait peut s'interpréter. Et j'ai beau le connaître très bien, je ne sais jamais comment prendre ses actes. Je ne sais même pas comment il manifeste son intérêt pour quelqu'un…. Euh, en dehors d'une relation, j'veux dire. »

« En fait : tu te demandes comment le gobelin drague, c'est ça ? »

« En somme. » répliqua Kirk : « Si ça se trouve je passe à côté de pleins de choses. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment savoir ce genre de chose sans poser la question à Spock directement. »

Bones pensa alors à une idée. Elle n'était pas fameuse, certes, mais ils n'avaient pas mieux à l'heure actuelle :

« Tu veux que j'aille demander à Uhura ? »

Le blond releva les yeux vers lui :

« Pardon ? »

« Un peu de bon sens Jimbo. » rétorqua le médecin : « Personne n'est mieux placé qu'elle pour savoir quand Spock essaye de flirter ou non. »

« Mais comment est-ce que tu veux lui présenter ça ? » demanda l'autre : « Tu ne vas quand même pas aller la voir en lui demandant : « _hey salut Nyota, on se parle quasi jamais mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment ton copain drague. Merci !_ » Non définitivement Bones, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Ne me prends pas pour plus débile que je ne suis ! » Bones regarda l'heure : bordel, huit heure quoi… ! « J'irais simplement lui demandé des conseils en matière de relation avec des Aliens en prétextant qu'une nana me plait. J'en profiterai pour lui faire raconter son histoire et voilà, le tour est joué. »

Kirk sembla considérer l'idée puis haussa les épaules :

« Okay ! » accepta-t-il. « On va prendre un vrai petit déjeuner plutôt que de boire ce truc qui nous sert de café ? »

« J'ai cru que tu ne le proposerai jamais. » sourit Bones en allant enfiler son uniforme, histoire de ne pas arriver au self en caleçon.

« Planète datant d'un milliard d'année approximativement capitaine. » dit Spock sur la passerelle en regardant son scanner : « On a des relevé biologiques intéressant. La vie sous forme végétale et animale semble présente. Il n'y a cependant aucune trace de vie à proprement parlé intelligente. »

« Merci Mr. Spock » rétorqua Kirk dans son fauteuil en fixant la planète qui se défilait en plusieurs nuances de vert sous ses yeux. Il se tourna vers le lieutenant Uhura et indiqua : « Passez-moi l'ingénierie. » La jeune femme s'exécuta : « Scotty ? » appela Kirk.

« J'vous écoute monsieur ! » rétorqua l'écossais.

« Pensez-vous pouvoir vous poser notre petit bijou sur cette planète ? »

« Négatif capitaine. L'Enterprise s'enfoncerait dans le sol vaseux de cette planète en quelques heures. Si nous faisons face à des complications, on ne pourrait pas repartir. » L'informa Spock avant que l'ingénieur Montgomery Scott ne puisse répondre.

« Il a raison m'sieur. » l'appuya Scotty : « Le mieux ça reste les téléporteurs si l'activité électrique nous le permet. Sinon, faudra envoyer une de nos navettes. Et encore, il faudra faire vachement gaffe. »

« Très bien. » répondit Kirk : « Chekov. » appela-t-il. Le russe se retourna :

« Aye Captain ? »

« Allez faire tous les tests de rigueurs dans la chambre des téléporteurs. Je veux savoir si on pourra y aller et en revenir sans pépins. »

« Oui Monsieur ! » répliqua l'enseigne en fonçant vers l'ascenseur.

« Lieutenant Uhura passez-moi le lieutenant Shepard. » demanda le blond à la jeune femme. Elle s'exécuta.

« Le canal est ouvert, capitaine. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Merci. » Jim reporta son attention vers le canal le reliant au chef de ses chemises rouges : « Shepard, je voudrais une équipe prête à partir dans deux heures maximum, mission d'exploration à pied. Minimum deux hommes en plus de vous et maximum quatre. Compris ? »

« Oui capitaine, je viens au rapport quand c'est fait. »

« Très bien. Kirk, terminé. » il coupa le canal et se tourna ensuite vers Spock : « Commandeur vous prendrez les commandes pendant notre excursion. Sulu et moi on descend avec l'équipe de sécurité. Veuillez sélectionner un officier scientifique pour effectuer les premières mesures. »

« Si je puis me permettre capitaine il serait plus logique de me faire descendre avec vous, étant l'officier scientifique le plus gradé, et de laisser les commandes au lieutenant Sulu. Qui est, de plus, notre pilote principal. » répliqua le vulcain en marchant vers le siège de son capitaine.

Kirk haussa un sourcil puis répondit en baissant la voix :

« Si ça tourne mal, je vous veux sur ce vaisseau pour prendre les bonnes décision. » il reprit un ton normal : « Vous êtes l'officier le plus gradé après moi Mr. Spock, vous restez sur l'Enterprise. »

Le vulcain sembla considérer la chose mais le regard de Kirk lui indiqua qu'il n'y avait rien à considérer du tout. C'était un ordre :

« Bien capitaine. » obéit-il.

Jim acquiesça alors et quitta le fauteuil de capitaine pour le laisser à son second. Sulu se leva également et fut remplacé dans la minute par un autre pilote en chemise jaune. Kirk et le pilote se dirigèrent alors vers l'ascenseur et allèrent chacun dans leur quartier respectif pour récupérer certains de leurs instruments respectifs : pour Jim son holster personnel ainsi que son phaser de capitaine. Pour Sulu : son katana télescopique qu'il accrocha également à la ceinture. Jim haussa un sourcil quand l'officier l'eut rejoint en salle de réunion : Hikaru était certes impressionnant avec son arme blanche mais elle ne ferait pas le poids face à une grosse bestiole à paralyser. Il se retint simplement de tout commentaire et fit signe à Shepard de tendre au pilote un phaser. Le lieutenant Shepard avait ramené trois chemises rouges chargées de la sécurité avec lui. Répondants respectivement aux noms de Stewart, Lexi et Ryder. Tous les trois des hommes.

« Okay, alors cette planète serait de classe M selon nos instruments mais on ne doit pas s'y fier pour le moment. » dit Jim en affichant l'hologramme de la dîtes planète au centre de la table, ainsi que ses relevés : « Le seul moyen de déterminer avec précision la catégorie de cette planète et sa population, oui ou non intelligente, et de descendre y faire un tour : nos scanners ont du mal à passer le champ électromagnétique. »

Chekov arriva alors à ce moment dans la salle de réunion et fit passer les données de son padd sur l'hologramme au centre :

« J'ai vos calculs captain. » dit le jeune russe : « Nous pouvons utiliser les téléporteurs sur toute la surface de la planète sans risques. » Son padd émit alors une petite tonalité : « Ah. Mais Mr. Spock nous suggère de ne pas y rester trop longtemps tout de même. Certains pics de radiations sont dangereux pour nos organismes à long terme. Il ajoute dans son mail que nos combinaisons ne sont pas utiles mais qu'un renfort d'armement pourrait l'être. »

Kirk fit un petit sourire et appela la passerelle avec l'interphone sur le panneau de contrôle :

« Spock, cessez d'envoyer des mails à Chekov et venez participer à la réunion, on gagnera du temps. Kirk, terminé. »

Shepard et son équipe se retinrent de rire tandis que Sulu levait les yeux au ciel, il était cependant plus amusé qu'agacé. Chekov soupira quant à lui, sentant la tension entre les deux plus hauts officiers depuis le début de leur prise de poste ce jour-là.

Ils attendirent tous les sept l'arrivée du vulcain et continuèrent la réunion :

« Bon, maintenant que Mr. Spock est ici, poursuivons. » dit Jim en montrant la carte de la planète : « Selon les calculs de Chekov… » il lui fit un sourire : « Le point le plus propice pour nous téléporter serait cette clairière. Elle n'est pas très loin d'une plaine et d'un point d'eau. C'est là que nous sommes le plus susceptible de croiser une forme de vie intelligente en toute logique. »

« Cependant vous oubliez que la logique qui est propre aux humanoïdes ne l'est potentiellement pas pour les autres espèces. » intervint le vulcain : « Si vie intelligente il y a, elle peut se trouver n'importe où. »

Jim se retint de balancer une blague sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient décidément pas la même logique, eux deux. Mais il se résigna, considérant le fait qu'ils devraient partir dans moins d'une heure maintenant :

« Certes. On s'en tient tout de même à ce plan pour notre première excursion. » il se tourna vers Spock : « A qui avez-vous confier le vaisseau ? » demanda-t-il en regardant son padd.

« Le pilote Jeager. » répliqua le brun : « La plus gradée des pilotes après Mr. Sulu. » précise-t-il : « Elle a peu d'expérience dans le commandement mais c'est un bon élément. »

« Elle devrait s'en sortir le temps que nous ayons fini cette réunion. M'avez-vous choisi un scientifique pour le terrain ? » Questionna Kirk et remplissant les formulaires numériques de données d'excursion.

Spock resta silencieux un instant puis répliqua

« Je pensais qu'au final vous feriez le choix de me prendre sur la planète, capitaine. » s'expliqua-t-il.

Le regard de Jim se posa alors sur lui et il s'en voulut tout de suite. Comment pouvait-il résister à ce regard ? En soit, Spock ne lui avait pas sorti les yeux de ce fichu chat botté, son visage était toujours aussi inexpressif, mais sa voix était légèrement plus douce : une petite touche de déception dans celle-ci.

« Je maintiens que vous devez vous trouver à bord. » Il lui tendit le padd et déclara : « Jenkins fera parfaitement l'affaire. Elle est très compétente » décida-t-il sans l'aval du vulcain. « La réunion est terminée. Rendez-vous à la salle de téléportation avec votre équipement dans 45 minutes. »

Tout le monde quitta alors la salle et Spock et Kirk sortirent en dernier. Jim tapota l'épaule du vulcain et déclara :

« Je sais que vous vouliez partir en mission. » Le vulcain le fixa, attendant la suite. Jim dû déglutir devant ce regard si sombre et intense : « Mais j'ai besoin de vous pour prendre les bonnes décisions là-haut. Ne le dîtes pas à Sulu, mais je me sens plus en sécurité quand c'est vous qui avez les rênes. »

Kirk était sincère- bien qu'il ait une grande confiance en Sulu, il s'avait que le jugement de Spock avait quelque chose en plus – cela avait certainement fort à voir avec les sentiments qu'il entretenait à l'égard du Vulcain.

Ce dernier ne répliqua pas et se contenta de le saluer pour retourner sur la passerelle. 45 minutes plus tard, Kirk, Jenkins, Sulu et les chemises rouges se faisaient téléporter à la surface de la planète.

Bones était tranquillement en train d'arroser sa fougère – si, il avait une fougère – dans son bureau, quand un message émana de son communicateur :

« Mccoy, j'écoute. » dit-il en reposant son arrosoir miniature.

« Docteur Mccoy. » c'était le gobelin. Le médecin chef se retint de lâcher un grand « Quoi ?! », on ne pouvait pas lui foutre la paix plus de dix minutes ? Il avait dû s'occuper de toute une des équipes scientifiques qui étaient devenus verts à la suite d'une expérience foirée.

« Spock ! Laissez-moi deviner : un chemise rouge s'est tordue l'index ? »

« On a un besoin urgent de votre intervention dans la salle du téléporteur. Le capitaine et l'équipe de terrain ont été en contact avec un pathogène inconnu et on des blessures multiples dû, d'après nos relevés et enregistrements, à une plante carnivore qui… »

Bones ne le laissant pas finir, se saisissant de sa mallette de transport et fonçant vers la salle de téléportation avec deux infirmiers. Quand il arriva dans la pièce, il fit venir sept brancards et suivit celui de Jim. Le blond baragouinait des trucs sans queues ni tête :

« Je vous aime Jenkins… Vous aussi Sulu !... Toi aussi Bones je t'aime ! » Disait-il pendant qu'on le conduisait à l'infirmerie. Il vit passer Spock et son visage s'illumina : « Je vous aime Spock ! » derrière lui il vit Uhura qui ouvrait de grands yeux surpris : « J'vous aime lieutenant ! » ajouta-t-il.

Une fois que tout le vaisseau, couloirs, portes et plantes vertes y furent passés, le capitaine sembla s'endormir. Les autres aussi déliraient, mais leur état n'était pas aussi inquiétant que celui de Jim. Selon Spock, c'était lui qui s'était pris le pollen de la plante carnivore en pleine tête. Bones le fit s'allonger sur la table d'auscultation puis au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à travailler sur un remède, ils purent le leur injecté. L'effet fut immédiat sur Shepard et Lexi, les autres restèrent dans leur monde. Bones donna des directives concernant Sulu, Ryder et Stewart puis emmena Jim – qui avait continué de déclarer son amour au monde entier - dans son bureau, assit sur la table d'auscultation, pour lui recoudre le flanc qu'une des épines de la plante avait ouvert :

« Au moins ici, tu ne risques plus de choquer personne : si tu avais vu la tête de Spock et Uhura gamin ! Heureusement que tu es poly-amoureux : sinon tu pouvais dire adieu à tes chances avec oreilles pointues. » dit-il en retirant le chandail du blond, constatant la blessure : ouai, ça avait été désinfecté par un de ses infirmiers mais il fallait vraiment recoudre maintenant. Il vint reposer une compresse imbibée de désinfectant contre la blessure, pour la nettoyer avant de commencer le travail. « Franchement, tu ne pouvais juste pas laisser cette brave plante faire sa vie ? Mais non ! Le grand James T. Kirk a un besoin vital de faire chier son monde, surtout les trucs verts, grands et potentiellement mortellement dangereux ! »

« Je t'aime Bones ! » brailla Kirk en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

« Tu arrêtes de bouger espèce de crétin congénitale, ou je te fou sous sédatif !... » il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas, le remède étant encore dans son sang et incompatible avec le dit sédatif. Mais ça, Jim n'en savait rien.

« Okay… Okay… ! »Répliqua Kirk en arrêtant de bouger. « Cet univers est formidable ! » dit-il alors que le médecin vint poser le pistolet à fil sur son flanc : « Cette galaxie est formidable ! Cet équipage est formidable ! Tu es formidable ! »

Mccoy poussa la détente et une première partie du flanc était recousu. Il passa ses doigts contre la peau, se penchant pour mieux voir, afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de retouches à faire. Le blond ne sentait rien, il était comme un bien heureux sous son anesthésie.

« Je sais que je suis formidable. » répliqua le médecin chef. « Sinon je t'aurais laissé dans la pièce d'à côté te ridiculiser auprès de ton gobelin chéri. »

« Non, tu es formidable c'est tout ! Tu es gentil, drôle, marrant, tu… ! »

« Tu sais que drôle et marrant c'est la même chose, hein ? » demanda Bones en appuyant une nouvelle fois sur la détente.

« Tu es intelligent, cool, tu es mon meilleur ami et… »

« Alors le bisounours, tu la fermes et tu me laisse me concentrer maintenant. Si je me loupe tu auras une méchante cicatrice. » Répliqua le brun en s'approchant du flanc du blond. Alors qu'il allait positionner de nouveau son pistolet, Jim l'interrompit :

« Bones… ? »

L'interpellé leva la tête vers lui, en soupirant et le maudissant de ne pas le laisser faire. Il rencontra alors les yeux bleus du blond et en un instant, Kirk avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Mccoy n'était pas certain de ce qu'il se passait. Jim… Jim était en train de… De lui faire un smack ? Ouai, ouai c'était carrément ça…! Il considéra le fait de le repousser en lui collant une baigne. Mais quelque chose en lui le retint de le faire. Bien sûr il savait que le blond était sous l'emprise de ce pollen et il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de vrai dans cet acte inattendu. Mais ce n'était pas ces informations qui ne l'avaient pas fait bouger. Un je ne sais quoi qui lui échappait.

C'est alors que Kirk se sépara de lui, lui souriant de toutes ses dents :

« Je t'aime Bones ! » dit-il rayonnant.

Le médecin chef resta un instant muet : stupéfait de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis le pistolet à point dans sa main le ramena à la réalité. Il finit de recoudre Kirk et le força à se reposer dans un lit de la clinique, aux côtés de Sulu et des autres. Il alla ensuite dans son bureau et commença son rapport. Il ne put cependant pas écrire grand-chose : une idée lui restant en tête.

Jim l'avait embrassé et il était presque sûr d'avoir aimé ça…

Fin du chapitre 3…


End file.
